Dark Love
by GingerCat 792
Summary: A dark side story in the time of James Potter and Co. Two friends, Belinda Lestrange and Arabella Malfoy are two of Tom Riddle's most trusted and loyal Death Eaters. Join them in thier sixth year as they find adventure and their soulmates.


**Dark Love**

**Chapter 1: Malfoy & Lestrange**

Arabella Malfoy was sat on the Hogwarts Express in the biggest compartment that her brother Lucius had acquired after cursing some 3rd years until they moved.

She was sat in the far corner next to the window with her best friend Belinda Lestrange.

Across from her sat Lucius, Rodolphus, Belinda's brother and their friends, Dolohov, Bellatrix, Tom Riddle, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.

Dolohov sidled up to them as the two of them left to get changed into their robes.

"Hello, beautiful." He growled addressing Belinda.

The two girls ignored him- until he placed a hand on Belinda's bum.

Both of them whirled round and whipped out their wands.

"Try that again and you'll lose your hand." Belinda snarled.

"Or you could be the perfect candidate to try out that new curse we found last night." Arabella smiled.

The two girls laughed as Dolohov beat a hasty retreat.

* * *

Arabella wasn't surprised that Dolohov was practically drooling over Belinda.

She herself had been given many stares and admiring glances both on the platform and in the carriage.

Both of them had developed a lot over the summer after their fifth year and this going with their slim bodies made them some of the most wanted girls in Hogwarts.

Belinda had her mid back black hair in a high ponytail with tendrils hanging down the side of her face. Her shimmering grey eyes rested behind them through the open door of their compartment on Tom Riddle.

Arabella smiled knowingly.

She herself had a secret crush but she too had no idea how he felt about her.

However it was dangerous for her friend to fall in love with their leader.

They were both highly ranked death eaters but if Tom ever found out . . . . . she dreaded too think what might happen.

As they got changed into their Slytherin robes Arabella gave herself a once over in the mirror.

She had soft blue eyes and elbow length pale blond hair which she had pulled up into a messy bun.

She too had tendrils hanging down the side of her face.

* * *

As the two of them wandered back down the train corridor James Potter and two of his friends stepped out onto their path; Peter Pettigrew and a Mudblood girl by the name of Lily Evans.

"I see Dolohov is all over you, Lestrange." James smirked. "He must be desperate. Your face must be the most nauseating thing I've ever seen."

Peter burst into laughter.

Belinda drew her wand furiously but Arabella pushed it down.

Pushing past them with Belinda in tow, Arabella smiled sweetly at James. "You obviously haven't ever looked in a mirror then."

James gawped at her before managing an "I'll get you for that, Malfoy."

"Bring it." Belinda called back before they entered the compartment, slamming the door behind them.

"Problem?" Tom asked getting to his feet from where he had been reading a book on Horcruxes. The book Belinda had given him last week.

Several of the death eaters jumped to their feet, eager for a fight but Belinda shook her head.

"Nothing we can't handle." She told them.

**Belinda POV**

She and Arabella spent the next half an hour chatting loudly to each other to drown out the boys who were bragging about their conquests of the opposite sex.

Belinda glanced across at Tom and noticed to her relief that he, Sirius and Remus hadn't joined in.

She wanted to be his first and only conquest so badly she wanted to scream it aloud. She loved Tom Riddle!

Tom glanced up at her for a moment, staring into her eyes before he returned to his friend's conversation.

Belinda stared at him. Had he heard her thoughts?

No, definitely not otherwise she would be the same way as that Mudblood Myrtle by now.

"Belinda… Belinda. BELINDA!" Arabella hissed in her ear.

"What?" Belinda snapped tearing her eyes from Tom's face.

"If you keep staring at him like that you'll give yourself away." Arabella whispered.

"You know!" Belinda gaped, turning to her.

"I guessed." Arabella shrugged. "So how much do you love him on a scale of one to ten?"

"Sssshh!" Belinda muttered "He'll hear us."

"_He _doesn't know who we're talking about." Arabella grinned and nudged her. "So?"

"10. Definitely 10." Belinda murmured, turning bright red. "Now can we talk about something else?"

"Like?" Arabella asked.

"Who you have a crush on!" Belinda grinned evilly.

"Oh, shut up!" Arabella smiled, hitting her over the head playfully. Belinda hit her back and soon it erupted into an all out war.

Most of the boys wisely exited the compartment whilst others just gawped at them, stock still with shock.

They couldn't help it; they had been hit by some of the many "Petrificus Totaluses" flying around the room.

* * *

The battle ended quickly, both girls erupting into peals of laughter.

As the boys cautiously re-entered the room the two girls began a new topic of conversation.

"You know, Tom wants all the death eaters to prove themselves by cursing a mudblood in front of him." Belinda began.

"Yep!" Arabella grinned "And I've already picked my victim, Lily."

"No fair." Belinda pouted. "I wanted to do her."

"We can both do it on her." Arabella smiled "Have you decided what curse you're using?"

"I'll tell you later." Belinda muttered as Dolohov came up to them.

"What do you want?" Arabella spat.

"Touch me with your hand and you'll find it on the ground." Belinda warned him.

"Next to your head." Arabella chipped in.

Dolohov looked crestfallen for a moment before he smirked. "Tom wants to see you in the next compartment, Lestrange. Looks like you're in big trouble."

Arabella shot him daggers. "I'm sure she's being praised, idiot."

Arabella gave her a reassuring look as Belinda got to her shaking feet and slipped into the compartment next door.

* * *

Tom was stood by the window but he turned when she entered.

"Belinda." He began.

"Yes, Tom?"

Tom moved quickly slamming her onto the wall and pinning her arms with his own.

"You seem to forget that I am a skilled Legilimens and I can hear all of your thoughts if I wish."

Belinda's eyes widened with fear.

"I'm sorry. Please don't kill me!" she exclaimed.

Tom chuckled. "I happen to like you as well." He whispered in her ear, his hands sliding down to her waist.

Before Belinda could reply he licked her earlobe before kissing down her neck.

Belinda let go of all self-control, snaking her arms round his neck, moaning in pleasure as he bit down on her neck.

Her left hand slid down across his chest and towards his nether regions.

When she reached the right place she was surprise to find he had hardened already.

Belinda squeezed him lightly and Tom's kisses stopped immediately. He groaned in pleasure as he turned her, slamming her against the door.

Belinda's hands moved back up to Tom's chest as he ground them together.

The door at Belinda's back moved- opened an inch, then slammed shut beneath the weight of both her body and his.

"Tom?" It was Dolohov.

"Yes." He called back in a cool, distant, nearly normal voice.

_How could he do that when he was still plastered all over her?_

He flexed his hips, riding his erection across her trousers.

Belinda's eyes crossed and Tom chuckled, then kissed her forehead.

"Some of the Death Eaters are going a bit mad further down the corridor cursing First years." Dolohov told him through the door.

"I'll be right there." Tom called back.

Loud footsteps echoed as Dolohov walked off.

_Why hadn't she heard them arrive? Stupid question._

"Though I'd love to stay here and kiss you till you drop, I've gotta go."

"I'd better get back to Arabella." Belinda murmured as he stepped back, releasing her and she moved to grab the compartment door handle.

"Belinda," Tom murmured.

She turned to him. "Yes?"

"Don't tell anyone about us yet, not even your friends, all right?" Tom told her.

He said it lightly but Belinda knew it was a threat.

"All right." Belinda nodded.

She slipped out of the compartment door and headed back to her friends, not turning to look back at Tom once.

* * *

**This is my first attempt at a sexual scene.**

**To make it more interesting I put Tom and a few other Death Eaters in the time of James and Co.**

**Sorry if you don't like it that way.  
**

**Hope you liked it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


End file.
